


Stars In Your Eyes

by ace_healer



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Day Two: Stars, Holding Hands, M/M, Oneshot, Shiro thinks Keith's eyes are pretty, Stargazing, Trouble Sleeping, pining shiro, sheithpositivityweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_healer/pseuds/ace_healer
Summary: Becoming Paladins of Voltron has given Keith and Shiro a lot to think about. But they still have the stars, and they still have each other.





	Stars In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> It's Sheith Positivity Week, my fellow Sheithens! Man, it's only day two and there are already so much awesome content going around! I hope you guys enjoy my fic!

Shiro couldn't sleep. He just had too much on his mind. He’d barely been on Earth for a day before having to go right back into space. Now he was the Black Paladin, the Guardian Spirit of the Cosmos, the decisive head of Voltron. That’s a lot to take in.

The observation deck was the perfect place for Shiro to clear his head. He could watch the stars from there, just like back on Earth. Of course, he was billions of miles away from Earth now, and these were different stars, but they were still relaxing to look at. It reminded Shiro of simpler times, before the Galra, before Voltron.

The doors to the observation deck opened. Shiro turned to see Keith walk onto the deck.

“Couldn’t sleep either, huh?” Shiro asked with a sad sort of chuckle.

“Yeah,” Keith answered. “The past few days have been a little… hectic. But I knew I could calm down here.” He sat down on Shiro’s right and stared out into space.

Shiro smiled at Keith. “This brings back memories, doesn’t it?”

Keith closed his eyes and smiled a bit. “Yeah. Stargazing with you, back on Earth - that was always - it was really cool.”

A silence settled between them. Keith didn't like to talk very much, and he hated talking about himself. Shiro didn't mind for the most part, but there was still so much he wanted to know about Keith. So many ways he wanted to become closer to him.

There was one question Shiro wanted to ask Keith now “Do you ever… miss Earth?”

Keith finally turned to Shiro with an unreadable expression. “I… I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” Shiro repeated.

“I mean… I guess I miss my old house. And I…” Keith sighed. “I miss being on Earth with you.”

Shiro’s heart started to pound. He didn’t know what to say.

“But you… you’re here,” Keith went on to say. “I don’t know if I could go back to Earth without you. For now, I’m here. With Voltron. With you.” 

Shiro hoped that it was too dark for his friend to see him blush. It was rare for Keith to say something so intimate. “Keith, I - want to stay with you too.” Shiro wanted to say more. He wanted to say that he didn't care if he was on Earth or in space. He just wanted Keith by his side, everyday. But he kept that to himself. For now.

Keith smiled brightly. “Good,” he said simply. “We’ll stay together, then.”

Mustering up his courage, Shiro held Keith’s left hand in his right hand. His metal hand. Shiro was still intimidated by it. It was one more thing about him that had changed on that Galra ship. Shiro thought that it would scare Keith away, too. But Keith just squeezed Shiro’s hand and held it tightly. Shiro couldn’t feel Keith’s touch, but he understood. Keith could never be afraid of him.

“So,” Shiro said, trying to break the silence. “I have an idea. How about we try to connect the stars and make up our own constellations?”

Keith nodded and turned towards the glass again. “When you connect those ones over there, it kind of looks like the Black Lion. See, those lines of stars look like its wings.”

Shiro was glad he wasn't alone. He had always loved the way Keith’s violet eyes lit up as he gazed at the stars. Shiro could forget the stars, he just wanted look into Keith’s eyes forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be sure to leave a comment and give me some feedback! And maybe check out my Tumblr blog, @acehealer. I love you guys, have a great week!


End file.
